


turn to stone

by snerika



Series: step into the sun [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Burns, Gen, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Stabbing, aced's just a ment so he's fake i guess, but ho boy everybody dies!, they're all dead! they know they're dying!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snerika/pseuds/snerika
Summary: step one: raise your kids to be mastersstep two: craft a plan and manipulate them into following itstep three: profitbonus: maybe accidentally kill them all





	turn to stone

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe all my friends let me do this, turn my 'hey would that be fucked up or what' idea into an Actual Thing i stayed up until 5 AM to finish.
> 
> if there r any typos in here you've gotta tell me, fam, i'm begging you, dude,,,

Invi was dying. She well aware of it, of course, they all were. In fact, everyone who set foot on this god forsaken desert was dead, she just happened to be dying faster than the rest of them. Aced had stabbed her in the gut, and though she'd eventually felled him - a mercy at this point - blood loss had more than caught up to her. She was about ready to close her eyes and let death take her when Invi heard a familiar voice.

"Fira," Ava murmured, holding a hand over Invi's wound. It cauterized almost immediately, but the older woman was so far gone she barely twitched. "It's alright Invi," she comforts, "We'll get out of this fine, I promise."

"Can you take my mask off?" Invi asked, sounding slightly loopy. "I...I'd like to see the stars."

"Of course," Ava obliged, untying the leather string and placing the mask itself in a place of honor over Invi's heart. Her older sister's soulful blue eyes were glassy, staring at nothing, and her freckled brown skin was covered in bleeding cuts. In a somewhat vain attempt to make her feel more at ease, Ava shifted until her head was in her lap. "Is that better?"

"Not really...it's all so blurry..." Invi noted, lips tugging into a frown. Ava decided instantly that a frown was _not_ the last expression she wanted to see her sister make.

"Hey, Invi. Remember your Mastery exam?" Ava asked, trying desperately to cheer the other Foreteller, and luckily Invi smiled softly at the memory. 

It had been a blustery day in the heart of autumn, and Invi's grace and poise with her weapon had far outshone that of both Ira and Aced. Where they were brute strength and an imbalance of critical thinking, she was light on her toes, bouncing from point to point, and finally displaying a move of her own creation, singlehandedly starting a rainstorm; such weather altering attacks had only been achievable by the Master of Masters himself until then. To put it plainly, Invi had passed, and her brothers had failed. 

And yet, Invi had declined to formally accept her Mastery, saying it was simply of much too great importance to receive it without the two people who had been her first friends in the whole World. A short month later, and all three had their masks and official Mastery.

"I remember you thought the Master-" Invi coughed, spitting blood into her scarf, "-was going to have a stroke." 

"He nearly did, I swear! It was only the foresight that told him what would happen," Ava insisted, absently braiding Invi's hair, and gently tugging on the blue strands when she feared the other Foreteller would fall unconscious. Silence spread like a wave, the only sounds Invi's slow, rattling breaths, and the occasional cry somewhere else on the battlefield. 

Silence must have meant everyone else had died, Ava thought, thoroughly detached from the situation. Good for them, getting out before things really started going to shit. 

"Can you see the stars very well Ava? I think I see some constellations," Invi said abruptly. 

"They're all clear as day, 'Vi. And there isn't much light out here, so it should be perfect for finding them." Not that Ava thought a war zone was the ideal place for stargazing, but in a few minutes they would be dead, and the stars would be gone forever, so fuck it, right?

"There's Orion...Ursa Major...Ursa Minor..." Invi's hand lifted weakly to point at each one, shaking so badly that Ava couldn't even tell what she was gesturing at. She'd just have to take her sister's word for it, she supposed. "I always thought the North Star was so amazing. Imagine being all alone on the ocean, only that to guide you..." Invi trailed off, eyes briefly fluttering shut. Ava knew she wouldn't last much longer. "I loved the ocean."

"I know." Ava gave a cursory glance to the sky. The stars had begun to flicker out of existence, a sure sign this was the beginning of the end of the world. Unfortunately, Invi noticed as well. 

"Hey...is that different? I don't...where are the stars going? Are they moving?"

"No, you silly goose, the sun's rising." that sounded much nicer than the truth, Ava thought. And then, on a whim, "Invi, will you hold my hand?"

"Of course I will."

"And could we do that thing we did when we were little and got sick? Where we would count backwards from ten, and then fall asleep?" Ava asked, trying to cling to any shred of normalcy she could remember, and squeezed Invi's hand a little harder than she probably should have.

"Yes. Ready? Ten..." Invi started, eyes closed. She looked at peace, and Ava knew she wouldn't make it to the end. 

"Nine," Ava whispered, as she hunched over her sister's prone body and let the Darkness swallow them whole.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the first draft of this fic had Ava killing Invi and then herself at the end! i decided this was far worse. 
> 
> n you'd better BELIEVE i listened to turn to stone by ingrid michaelson before writing this  
> anyways, comments n kudos are appreciated, as this was my first fic. feel free to ask for my tumblr or discord :o ! my tumblr(s) are rp blogs tho, so rip.


End file.
